Noah's Life
oah said vegeta chapter 1 life story ' the story starts on planet univa where a yong sayian named noah destryos the planet noah is the son of gokus brother raditz after learning about his father noah traveled to earth 16 years later....... so this is earth noah said it looks like nothing how was my father killed here 50 miles from south city the duo sayiman and sayi girl are fighting crime stop said sayiman who are you said the thief sayiman replied i am the gaurdian of truth and justice i am the son of goku i am the great sayiman then a fenale figure appeared she said i am the great sayigirl the thief said this is holloween then a voice came out and said starblast soon a blast of ki energy hit the thief vaporizeing the thief what said sayiman soon noah appeared gohan said sayigirl videl this is my uncle but he died years ago who are you said noah i am gohan son of goku what said noah well then hello my cousin what said gohan i am noah son of raditz but how said gohan you never said you had a cousin said videl i did not know till now gohan replied now cousin where is goku said noah i wont tell you said gohon well then said noah you shall die starburst noah shot a blast of ki energy from his hand what is that said gohan your doom said noah take this said noah the blast hit gohan throwing him and videl on the ground uncontice hump said noah you are weakl oh well time to find goku no then flyed of to south city '''chapter 2 vegeta vs noah it didnt take long for noah to reach south city when he saw south city he said goku must be here noah said its time for a show noah created a ring of green light over h im a green energy like thing spined around the ring ki power destruction said noah firing a beam of light obliterating south city i wasent long before vegeta arivved and saw noah n'oah said vegeta its been to long vegeta said you litlle brat i though you were dead. im not noah replied and you shall die vegeta noah said evily you shall die for doing this said vegeta noa said noah it shall be you ahahahaah ki blast said noah noah then started the punch vegeta in the face noah then said i will show you my power ahhhhhhhhhhhh noah then turns ssj infinity what is that said vegeta your doom vegeta said noah no its noah FINAL FLASH said vegeta you shall pay said noah for attacking me said noah vegeta said try it you little childish brat a green ring like thing surronded vegeta what is this said vegeta a green energy came out of vegeta ki absorbtion the green ligth shot a beam at noah giving him vegetas power this is your end vegeta ki power release wave burst a beam of light was fired at vegetas chest going right threw his armor and cloths vegeta than feel into the ocean that is power said noah and this is your death starburst noah then fired his favourite attack at vegeta creating a huge explosion but then rigth there trunks ang goten appeared '''chapter 3 fusion time trunks was suprised to see his father took down by noah hump to easy said noah my father said trunks ih are you vegetas son lavender hair well i want to be the first to tell you hes dead who are you said trunks i am the son of raditz nephue of goku i am noah noah replied im gokus son said goten ah then im your cousin ill just kill you like what was his name gohan noah then aid gotens eeyes looked furius and so did trunks with anger they both wen super sayian ah said noah you can go super hey goten said trunks ya trunks said goten i think we should fuse said trunks ok said goten trunks and goten then did the fusion dance and became gotenks hump said noah fusing you will still die noah said noah eyes then turned black YOU WANT TO SEE A SUPER SAYIAN ILL SHOW YOU SUPER SAYIAN noah then turned ssj infinity whats that said gotenks this is a super sayian infinity noah replied now yous die like vegeta said noah gotenks then rushed at noah and started punching him in the face then kicking him in the chest watch this kids said noah a grren ring circled around gotenks a grren lightcame out of gotenks draining his strangth defusing them noah said heres a atttack ki power blast noah fired a huge ball of negetive energy at trunks and goten crushing them but they still got up what powers said trunks should we run said goten no said trunks you boys should have stayed home star burst said noah firing his moast faviroute attack hitting both goten and trunks noah then went after gotenpunching and kicking him with his metal boots you will die boy said noah noah grabed gotens face and threw him to the ground finishing goten off he then went for trunks noah said to trunks i have a diffrent fate for you noah created a dome of energy around trunks he said ki shock the dome shot blasts of energy at trunks takiong down trunks noahs look for goku was done when he found him with his wife bulma yamach and krillin noah then landed infront of goku who are you said goku noah said ill show you revealing his tail your a sayian said goku piccilo appeared goku watch out he killed gohan goten vegeta and trunks and videl piccilo said what said everyone goku im raditz son your nefue chapter 4 '''z fighters vs noah goku was surprised to hear gohan '''vegeta trunks videl and goten were killed chi chi and bulma then fainted in shock you monster said goku im not a monster i am a sayian noah replied why did you do it said yamcha noah then said i was raised by my brothers i trained and trained until one day we went to namek we were fighting nemekian warriors one of them punched me i got so mad i went super sayian 3 killing millions of those nameks my brothers were going to kill me so i left to train then i came here yamcha replied so you come here and kill millions noah said im here to do kakarots job for him piccilo said you want a fight then fight us noah said fine noah then said special beam cannon fireing at piccilo killing him everyone was speachless how did you use piccilos move noah then said i can copy any attack noah then said how about tien and choutsiou tien said what are you before he could finish noah punched right threw him and choutsou killing them aswell to easy said noah goku then told krillin to get chi chi and bulma out of here krillin then left with chi chi and bulma '''chapter 5 ice prison '''goku was shocked to see noah kill so much noah then said we shall fight as ssj infinitys fine said goku both noah and gku went ssj infinity goku then attacked with his signiture move goku said kamahamaha noah then stoped gokus attack with his starburst you are weak goku said noah noah then rushed at goku kicking him in the face goku then grabbed noahs leg and threw him to the ground noah then used vegetas final flash throwing goku to the ground noah then used his ki blasts hiting goku goku said your tough kid noah replied save it you die today noah then used his starburst destroying miles luckly goku got out of the blast noah was wondering what goku was planing he then use his kai laser goku then used his kamehameha it was a close match but noah lost noah then reverted to ssj2 goku then said you give up kid never said noah noah showed goku all7 dragon balls noah said take this he then threw the dragon balls into a ocean craters goku then started to punch noah noah then kicked goku so hard he went flying back noah then lead goku to a ice mopuntion goku had a plan he grabed noah and threw him into a layberanth he grabs all 7 dragon ballss shnron then asked goku whats his wish goku said i wish for that sayian noah to be frozzen in the ice for a year it shall be granted noahs body started to freeze he screamed kakarot and was frozen shenron gave goku 2 wishes he wished for all killed by noah to be brought back it was the end of the sayian noah or was it Category:Fan Fiction Category:Good Characters